


Josie Saltzman imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Josie saltzman/male reader





	1. 80's dance drabble

You couldn’t believe how beautiful Josie looked in the white dress she chose to wear to the decade dance. 

All night you danced with her, your hands on her hips holding her as close to you as possible which inevitably turned both of you on. 

By the end of the night you were stumbling into your room, your lips on hers. 

“All I can think about is ripping that dress off of you,” you muttered guiding her back to your bed. 

“Take it off of me then,” she sighed. 

You reached around pulling the zipper down, tugging on the dress so it fell to the floor. 

Josie unbuttoned your shirt, taking it off of you before pushing you back on the bed and climbing on top of you. 

“You sure you want to do this?” You asked her. 

Josie smiled and nodded giving her consent so you eagerly flipped her over putting you on top as you kissed down her neck.


	2. Dark Josie drabble (nsfw)

There was no denying dark Josie was attractive. 

It wasn’t hard for her to seduce you and bring you to your current position, fully naked laying in your bed with Josie sitting on your stomach and her arousal pooling. 

One hand was behind her stroking your cock brutally slow while the other was tracing outlines on your neck. 

“You’re so much fun to touch,” she smirked loving the way you squirmed under her. 

“Would you like to be inside me?” She teased, biting her lip and gripping you particularly rough. 

You nodded quickly and Josie raised herself up, lowering down onto your cock. 

“Oh wow,” you groaned as your hips met. 

“Josie doesn’t fuck you like this does she?” She grinned. 

“I like Josie just the way she is,” you told her moaning when she started bouncing rhythmically. 

“Then why am I riding you right now,” she said picking up the pace. 

“Because you are ridiculously hot,” you said taking hold of her waist and guiding her to move even faster. 

“When you’re right you’re right,” she laughed devilishly before making you hers all night long.


	3. Post dark Josie drabble

‘I know it’s 2am but can we meet up' 

That’s what the text from Josie said. 

You were waiting for her on the dock, feet hanging over the edge as you looked out at the lake. 

"Hey,” Josie said softly coming up behind you. 

“Hey,” you said as she sat besides you. 

There was silence for a while before Josie finally spoke, “I’m sorry." 

"You don’t have to be sorry Jo,” you told her. 

“Yes I do, I let the darkness take control of me and I hurt you, I hurt everyone and now Hope won’t wake up,” she said tearing up. 

“Look at me,” you said putting your hand under her chin and facing her towards you, “you were put in an impossible position in the prison

world you had no choice to save your family and Hope is going to wake up okay I promise that." 

You wiped away the tear rolling down her cheek, putting your arm around her shoulder as she rested her head in the crook of your neck. 

"It’s all going to be alright,” you said kissing her forehead.


	4. Library fun drabble (nsfw)

You and Josie were alone in the library having spent the last few hours studying for midterms. 

“I can’t spend anymore time looking at these books my eyes are so blurry the words are starting to jumble,” you said shutting your book. 

“It’s almost midnight you should go to bed,” Josie told you. 

“You should come to bed with me,” you suggested. 

“I still have a few more chapters I want to read through,” Josie shrugged not picking up on the hint you were dropping. 

“Maybe I can entice you,” you said rubbing her leg underneath the small table. 

Josie gulped and instinctively opened her legs slightly. 

You slid off your chair, Josie suddenly forgetting all about studying as she watched you disappear under the table. 

She felt lips kissing gently up her leg and under her skirt. 

Josie squeaked when you reached the center but before you could push her underwear to the side a voice was interrupting you. 

“Josie it’s midnight get to bed,” her dad ordered. 

“Sorry dad I guess I lost track of time,” Josie mumbled.

Josie tapped you on the shoulder after her dad had left the library signaling the coast was clear.

“You want to take this to my room?” You asked, your head popping out. 

“Yes.”


	5. PDA drabble

You spotted Josie in the communal area before class talking to Lizzie, she was wearing the pleated skirt which you always loved her in. 

Walking up behind her you wrapped your arms around her waist kissing her cheek. 

"Gross, I’ll see you later Jo,” Lizzie grumbled walking over to MG who was nearby with Kaleb. 

“Hi baby.” She said turning around in your arms and kissing you softly. 

“Good morning babe, have i mentioned how good your ass looks in this skirt,” you grinned. 

Josie squeaked feeling one of your hands travel near her ass but she quickly took it and placed it back on her waist. 

“Y/N,” Josie whispered, “can you please not make a sexual comment about my ass my sister is right there,” she said glancing at Lizzie to make sure she didn’t hear. 

“You weren’t complaining when I was touching you last night,” you teased. 

“That’s because we were in the privacy of your room,” Josie smiled shyly. 

“You want to come over again tonight?" 

"I’ll see you then,” she said kissing you once more.


	6. Dock date drabble

Dating Josie wasn’t easy, going to different schools made it difficult to find the time to see each other. 

You snuck onto Salvatore prep grounds and set up a romantic date on the docks and texted Josie to meet you. 

She was surprised to find dinner in take out containers from her favorite diner in Mystic Falls on top of a blanket you laid out on the dock. 

You ate and talked until the sun went down, laying back on the blanket with her in your arms as you looked up at the star filled sky. 

“I could lie here with you forever. I wish i didn’t have to leave,” you said kissing her forehead. 

“So stay a little longer,” she begged kissing your lips softly. 

“I can’t,” you muttered kissing her again, “it’s almost my curfew and my parents will be pissed if I’m late again." 

"Just five more minutes,” she pouted knowing you couldn’t refuse the pout. 

“Alright, five more minutes,” you smiled.


	7. Alt Josie flirting headcanons

· alt Josie is such a flirt 

· she flirts with anyone she thinks is hot

· so of course she started flirting with you the day you arrived at school

· she was intrigued by your whole bad boy persona 

· she would toss her hair over her shoulder when you talked to her

· put her hand on your bicep 

· complimenting how in shape you were

· let you carry her books for her to class 

· you ended up making out for the first time at a party 

· you were close to going even further but then another drunk couple stumbled into the room ruining the mood

· the first real hook up happened during a football game 

· Josie invited you to sit with her and you guys left in the third quarter to have sex in the bathroom

· everybody at school knows you guys have a fling going on

· Dana is kinda jealous cause she lowkey is crushing on you too 

· Connor is also jealous because he’s been trying to get Josie’s attention all year

· you and Josie have skipped class more than once to fool around in whatever empty room you can find

· making out in your car 

· you won’t call it a relationship but you are together all the time 

· months later you finally asked her on a date and Josie pretended to not be interested 

· “I’m just kidding yes I’ll go on a date with you Y/N"


	8. Alt Josie friends with benefits (nsfw)

There was one thing Josie Saltzman wouldn’t do and that was be tied down. 

Despite the amount of hooking up you’ve done over the last year Josie refused to admit that she wanted anything more than sex from you. 

At school she wouldn’t give you more than a once over glance, your friends always thought Josie was just scoffing at you considering the difference in your social rankings but really it was her way of telling you she planned on texting you later to meet up. 

Not even her own sister Lizzie knew what she spent so much of her time up to. 

Since everyone at school presumed you to be single that allowed the new girl to openly flirt with you. 

Josie strutted down the halls with Dana and Sasha by her side, stopping in her tracks when she saw the cheerleader all over you. 

Her hand was on your chest as she laughed at some dumb joke you made that really wasn’t all the funny and it made Josie furious. 

“Who the hell is that,” Josie asked irritated. 

“Megan something, she transferred here last week,” Dana replied. 

“Why do you care Jo, it’s not like you ever give that dork Y/N the light of day anyways,” Sasha added. 

Josie gulped and tried her best to come up with an excuse, “I just don’t want some new girl coming in here and thinking she can take my place as Mystic Falls High resident queen bee." 

"No one can take your place,” Dana assured her. 

Josie continued to watch the girl flirt with you, making her practically stomp off in a pout. 

At lunch you received a text from Josie telling you to meet her in the locker rooms right away so you went because ignoring a text from Josie would never be a good idea. 

“Anyone here?” You ask softly entering the locker room. 

Suddenly you were being pushed up against the wall and Josie’s lips were on your’s. 

“So this is a booty call huh,” you mumbled in between kisses. 

“Had to make sure you remember who you belong too next time that bitch thinks she can hit on you,” she grunted. 

“Wait,” you said pulling away from her, “this is about Megan? Josie Saltzman are you jealous?” You laugh. 

“I do not get jealous,” she said kissing you roughly. 

“It sure seems like it,” you say guiding her back to the benches. 

“You’re mine Y/N, no one else’s” she says pushing you to sit down and climbing in your lap. 

“So prove it,” you moan as she grinds her hips down into you. 

She can feel your cock starting to strain against your jeans so she unbuckles your belt and pulls out your hard shaft. 

Stroking you fervently her lips move to kissing under your ear. 

“You want to fuck me Y/N?” She whispers. 

“So badly,” you mumble. 

“I didn’t hear you,” Josie chuckles nipping at your earlobe. 

“God I want to fuck you so bad,” you say desperately. 

Josie grins and raises her hips, tugging her skirt up high and her panties to the side, lowering herself onto your cock. 

Your breath gets caught in your throat as you watch your cock disappear inside her. 

When your hips meet Josie takes hold of your shoulders to steady herself as she begins to girate slowly. 

“Josie,” you moan, her pace picking up. 

You have one hand on her waist, the other palming her breast through the material of her blouse. 

That seems to spur her on so you pull Josie’s blouse up above her chest along with the cups of her bra releasing her breasts. 

You attach your lips to a nipple causing Josie to snap her eyes shut. 

She’s bouncing in your lap, your cock hitting deep inside while your tongue flicks at her nipple. 

Josie’s nails are digging at the back of your scalp when you move to give her other breast the same attention. 

Her free hand reaches down to apply much needed pressure to her clit. 

She’s making firm circles around her clit and when your cock hits just the right spot she’s cumming crying out your name. 

Her body spasms, using you to ride out her orgasm. 

Her climax subsides and she eases off your lap, putting her bra and shirt back into place before fixing her skirt. 

“What about me?” You say so close to your own release. 

“Maybe if you didn’t let Megan flirt with you this morning I would have let you cum,” she winks grabbing her bag and leaving the locker room. 

“Josie?” You call after all her but she’s already gone. 

Looking down at your cock there’s no way you could walk out of this room without an blatant raging boner in your jeans. 

“Shit,” you grunt touching your cock with the intention of taking care of yourself as quickly as possible before the lunch bell rang. 

Jealous sex with Josie was great… until she left you high and dry as revenge which you should have known was her plan all along.


	9. First kiss drabble

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” Josie said shyly as you walked her to her dorm. 

After finally getting the courage to ask her out on a date you spent the night in town getting dinner from her favorite diner and going around the corner for ice cream. 

“I did too,” you smiled nervously, unsure if you should kiss her goodnight. 

But it was Josie who leaned in and pecked you on the lips. 

“Does this mean there’s going to be a second date?” You chuckled. 

“I’d really like that,” she nodded. 

“Goodnight Josie,” you told her. 

“Goodnight Y/N,” she said entering her room and leaning against the door when she shut it. 

She couldn’t wait to tell Lizzie all about her date.


	10. Slow burn part 1

Age 14.

You sat on your stoop, trying to wrap your head around what was happening to you when a girl your age and an older man approached you. 

“Y/N Y/L/N?” The man asked. 

“Who the hell are you?” You responded defensively. 

“My name is Alaric Saltzman and this is Hope Mikaelson,” he told you, “we know you’ve gone through some… Changes recently." 

"What- what do you know?" 

"We know that you blacked out the night you were mugged and you don’t know how the man ended up dead, we know that you’ve been losing track of time since and we know you’ve been having dreams that you’re a creature running through the woods,” Alaric explained. 

“I told that to the pastor in confidence,” you said angrily your mind starting to grow fuzzy. 

“Y/N we can take you someplace where you can get help,” Hope added. 

“No way, I’m not going anywhere with you people, you think I’m crazy,” you shouted attempting to run inside your house. 

Hope yelled something that sounded like Latin and your door swung shut in front of you before you could enter. 

“I swear we don’t think you’re crazy,” she went on, “please just come with us and we’ll explain everything.”

You were reluctant to agree but you needed answers and it’s not like your mother would even notice you were gone. 

The car ride was silent for hours until you saw a sign saying ‘welcome to Virginia’.

“Virginia? What are we doing here?” You ask. 

“I run a school here for kids like you,” Alaric tells you. 

“Kids like me? What does that mean?”

“You’re a werewolf Y/N,” Hope says bluntly. 

“You’re joking right,” you say in disbelief. 

“You turned the night you killed that mugger." 

"So I did kill him,” you say low. 

“We have video evidence, it was self defense he was going to kill you,” Alaric states. 

“Why don’t I remember anything,” you ask. 

“It’s your mind trying to protect you from the trauma you experienced,” he replies. 

“Maybe it’s better if I don’t remember." 

– 

"This is it,” Alaric says pulling into the driveway of a giant castle looking like school. 

They show you inside, two girls waiting for you in the foyer. 

“Y/N, these are my daughters they will be showing you aroundl,” he tells you. 

“I’m Lizzie,” the blonde girl says. 

“I’m Josie,” the brunette says cheerfully. 

“And we’re twins, fraternal obvi,” Lizzie continues. 

“And you’re werewolves too?” You ask. 

“Witches actually,” Josie tells you. 

“Witches?" 

"Yep, here at Salvatore prep there’s three factions, witches, werewolves and vampires,” Lizzie explains. 

“Oh great there’s vampires, of course there are,” you sigh. 

“You should probably stay away from the vampires,” Josie states. 

“Vampires and werewolves don’t really get along,” Lizzie adds. 

“Well except MG, he’s only been here a few months but everyone loves MG,” Josie continues. 

“Right so uh, how about that tour,” you mutter. 

The twins show you around the massive school, it actually seems pretty normal until you think about the fact that every student here is supernatural one way or another. 

The final stop is the gym where a group of guys are playing dodgeball quite intensely. 

“Jed,” Lizzie calls out and one of the guys jumps out of the game and trots over to you. 

“This is the new pack member?” Jed asks giving you a once over. 

“Y/N this is Jed, your alpha,” Josie informs you. 

“Sorry man, I don’t really do the whole alpha thing,” you scoff. 

“Every wolf at this school bows to me,” he growls. 

“Jed be nice, he’s only had his powers for a few days,” Josie intervenes. 

Jed looks back at one of the other boys and suddenly a speeding dodgeball is being thrown directly at your face. 

With reflexes you didn’t even know you had you caught the ball centimeters from hitting you and you shove the ball into his chest. 

“He’s got potential,” Jed says, “you’ll accept me as your alpha in no time." 

After your unfortunate meeting with your new "pack” Josie and Lizzie show you up to your room.

“Your uniforms are in the closet and class starts at 8am sharp tomorrow, breakfast is served at 7,” Josie tells you as you toss your backpack on the bed. 

“We’ll leave you to get settled in, our room is right down the hall if you need anything,” Lizzie says. 

On their way out Josie smiles at you and tucks her hair behind her ear, she’s beautiful you think to yourself. 

The next morning you find yourself eating breakfast alone at the end of a long table, Jed and the other wolves sitting a couple tables away staring at you. 

You’re picking at the collar of your stuffy uniform that you hate already when Hope comes up behind you. 

“This seat taken?” She asks, “I’m guessing not since Jed looks like he wants to take your head off." 

You chuckle and offer her the seat, "go ahead." 

"So what do you think of the school so far?” She asks taking a bite of her breakfast. 

“I’m still in the denial phase and convinced I’m going to wake up from this nightmare any second now,” you tell her and she laughs. 

“Well if it makes you feel any better I’m not a part of the pack either,” she says. 

“So you’re a wolf then,” you reply. 

“I am, but I’m actually a tribrid,” she states. 

“A what?' 

"A tribrid, I’m a wolf, a witch and a vampire." 

"How is that even possible?” You say in disbelief. 

“Well my dad was a vampire and my mom was a hybrid werewolf and witch, hybrids are rare on their own but as far as I know I’m the only tribrid in the world,” she explains. 

“So who do you hang out with if you’re all three?" 

"No one really, Jed’s got too much fragile masculinity for my taste, Lizzie Saltzman has pretty much turned the witches against me and I haven’t activated my vampire side yet,” she goes on. 

“I have so many questions,” you say shaking your head trying to take all this information in, “first what do you mean 'activate’ your vampire side?”. 

“Well witches are born with their powers but vampires have to die and drink vampire blood to fully turn and werewolves well… They have to kill someone to fully turn as well,” she says cautiously and you look to your plate at the last part. 

“What happened with Lizzie Saltzman?” You say shaking it off and changing the subject. 

“She hates me, I don’t know why,” Hope sighs, “and what Lizzie wants Lizzie gets so none of the witches will talk to me because they are too scared of her making their lives a living hell like mine." 

"She seemed nice yesterday,” you shrug. 

“She chooses who she’s nice to,” Hope states and as if on cue Lizzie and Josie go walking by, breakfast in hand, to the witches table. 

Lizzie rolls her eyes at Hope and Josie, well Josie blushes at the sight of her. 

That was something you quickly noticed happen a lot when Josie was around Hope.

Over the next few months you and Hope became good friends but you couldn’t deny you were jealous of her. 

You had grown a crush on Josie but Josie very clearly had a crush on Hope.


	11. Slow burn part 2

Age 15. 

For a year you watched your crush crush on your best friend. 

Then came Penelope. 

Unlike Hope, Penelope returned Josie’s feelings and unlike you Penelope actually had the courage to ask Josie out. 

It was MG that told you the two were officially dating when you guys saw them holding hands as they walked down the hallway. 

“So Josie and Penelope are together,” you said lying back in Hope’s bed. 

“I heard,” Hope said lying next to you, “you know it could be you and Josie if you told her how you felt,” Hope stated. 

“I don’t like Josie,” you said defensively. 

“Sure you don’t,” Hope laughed, “why didn’t you ask her out when she was single?" 

Hope was completely oblivious to Josie’s crush on her last year and it wasn’t your place to tell her the real reason you never made a move. 

"It just… Wasn’t the right time,” you lied. 

“Guess you’ll just have to wait for them to break up,” Hope shrugged. 

“What makes you so sure they are gonna break up?” You ask. 

“Come on Y/N, Josie is way too nice for Penelope, she’s almost as mean as Lizzie, they aren’t gonna last long,” Hope says rolling her eyes. 

Hope was wrong. 

“I told Penelope I loved her,” Josie excitedly confessed to you months later. 

“Thats- that’s great Jo,” you said with a faux smile. 

“Well she said it first and I was nervous to say it back cause I’ve never been in love before but it felt so right you know?” Josie rambled. 

“I’m happy for you,” you said and that you weren’t lying about, you wanted her to be happy and if that was with Penelope then so be it. 

“So what about you and Hope?” She questions. 

“What about me and Hope?” You say confused. 

“Aren’t you guys dating?" 

"Me and Hope? No way we’re just friends,” you tell her. 

“Oh, everyone thinks you’re dating,” Josie adds. 

“Well we’re not,” you say and you want so badly to tell her it’s not Hope you want but her. 

That night at dinner you take your normal seat in the dining hall next to Hope. 

“Did you know people think we’re dating?” You ask. 

“Yeah that would be Lizzie’s fault,” she sighs, “she started telling all the witches you were my boyfriend and it spread from there." 

"How am I ever supposed to tell Josie how I feel about her when she thinks we’re together,” you groan. 

“You’ll figure something out,” Hope said patting your shoulder. 

What you didn’t know was that Penelope was nearby listening in on your conversation. 

From that day on she started flaunting her relationship with Josie whenever you were around. 

You and Josie were studying in the library when Penelope came up behind her and slid into her lap, kissing her hard. 

Josie gave in for a moment before remembering where they were. 

“Pen, we’re not alone,” Josie said blushing. 

“Oh sorry Y/N, didn’t see you there,” she grinned. 

“I have gym soon, I’ll see you later Josie,” you said gathering your belongings and heading out before it got even more awkward. 

“What was that about?” Josie asked her girlfriend. 

“Let’s go back to my room, you can study later,” Penelope says. 

“I don’t know we have potions in an hour,” Josie replies.

“That’s an entire hour for us to fool around,” Penelope entices. 

“Alright but we can’t be late again,” Josie says following Penelope back to her room. 

You were more tense than usual during gym and it wasn’t from having to be around Jed and the other wolves. 

You knew what Penelope was doing and it was getting on your nerves. 

Normally you’d try to get out of whatever sport you were playing as quickly as possible to avoid any confrontations with Jed but today you needed to release some anger. 

The wolves were out on the field playing flag football and you had gotten a few good tackles in helping you ease the tension but you eventually made the mistake of being too cocky and tackling Jed to the ground. 

You got to your feet and held a hand out to help him up, “sorry,” you said half truthfully. 

Jed growled and got up on his own, pushing you backwards, “you did that on purpose." 

"It’s football sometimes you get tackled Jed,” you retorted. 

“You don’t tackle your alpha,” he said shoving you again. 

“You’re not my alpha,” you shouted shoving him back. 

Now he was pissed. 

Before you knew it you were on the ground, Jed on top of you and two other wolves holding you down as Jed threw punch after punch at you. 

There were too many of them to fight back so you took it until Dorian saw what was happening and pulled him off of you. 

“Hey you know there’s no fighting,” Dorian says getting you off the ground.

“He started it,” Jed says brushing the dirt off of his shirt. 

“I don’t care who started it you’re all getting detention for two weeks,” he says. 

Jed goes to protest but Dorian gives him a serious glare and Jed backs down.

“Y/N go to the nurses office,” he tells you and Jed just stares at you as you walk off the field. 

Instead of going to the nurses office as directed you go to Hope’s room. 

“Y/N what the hell happened,” she says seeing your busted lip and bloody nose. 

“Got into a fight with Jed,” you grunt. 

“Please tell me Jed looks equally as bad at least,” she sighs grabbing a first aid kit she keeps in her dresser when she needs to patch herself up. 

“It’s hard to get a punch on him when there’s two other people holding you down,” you say sitting on her bed. 

“Now that’s just not a fair fight,” Hope says dabbing at your lip with a rag making you wince. 

“Hey Hope did you catch the potions homework- Y/N what happened?” You hear someone say from Hope’s doorway and it’s Josie. 

“Jed,” is all you say. 

Josie rushes over to help Hope clean you up. 

She’s rubbing disinfectant over your bruised knuckles when you notice a giant hickey on her neck. 

Hope notices it at the same time and you both look at each other not saying anything. 

“Why don’t you just accept Jed as your alpha,” Josie mutters, this isn’t the first time she’s seen you in the aftermath of a fight with Jed. 

“Because he’s a douche,” you reply. 

“But he’s just going to keep hurting you until you give in,” she says back. 

“I’ve dealt with bullies all my life I can handle him,” you grunt as your knuckles feel like they are on fire. 

“But this bully has super strength and can punch a hole in a block of cement,” Hope chimes in. 

“He’s not my alpha,” you say for what feels like the hundredth time. 

Once Josie and Hope finish cleaning you up Josie hugs you tight. 

“I should go, Penelope is waiting for me in the dining hall,” she tells you, “but I’ll see you tomorrow in the library for study hall." 

"See you tomorrow,” you nod. 

“Be careful alright? Your face is too pretty to be all beat up,” she chuckles on her way out. 

Hope sees the smile on your lips from the compliment and she shakes her head. 

“You’ve got it bad,” she states.


	12. Slow burn part 3

Age 16 part 1 

It had been 3 months since Josie and Penelope broke up. 

“Now’s your chance, tell Josie how you feel about her,” Hope said. 

“You think I should?” You said nervously. 

“I think you should have two years ago,” she replies. 

“I’ll tell Josie if you tell Landon,” you state. 

“Landon has nothing to do with this,” Hope says looking away. 

“Please, you haven’t stopped talking about him since he and Rafael came to school,” you tease. 

“It doesn’t matter it’s not like it would work out anyways,” Hope muttered. 

“Gives me so much hope for me and Josie,” you reply. 

“You and Josie are different, you’d be so great together, me and Landon are just a disaster waiting to happen,” Hope explains. 

“And what if you aren’t? What if you and Landon could have something real? You’ll never know if you don’t even try.”

“You sound like a cheesy motivational poster in Alaric’s office,” Hope smiles. 

“What are best friend’s for,” you laugh. 

That day you’re in the library with Josie for your usual study hall and you finally talk yourself into confessing your feelings for her. 

“Hey Jo,” you mumble. 

“Yeah?” She says looking up at you but you can tell somethings not right. 

“You okay?” You ask concerned. 

“It’s Lizzie,” she shrugs. 

“What happened?" 

"It’s just… it’s stupid,” she says shaking her head. 

“Jo you know you can tell me anything." 

"Lizzie called dibs on Rafael,” Josie mutters. 

“Rafael? The new wolf?” You say, your confidence quickly dwindling. 

“Yeah,” she says low. 

“Do you uh, do you like him?” You say not wanting to hear the answer. 

“Yeah I think I do,” she smiles. 

“Well then screw what Lizzie says, you deserve to be happy,” you say. 

“Thanks,” she tells you, “you’re a really good friend." 

Friend. That’s all you were ever going to be. 

Things between Rafael and the twins did not get any easier. 

First Josie tells you that she kissed him when they were trapped by the spider demon then a few weeks later Rafael confides in you that he and Lizzie hooked up in the gym.

"Lizzie? I thought you and Josie were… I don’t know… something,” you tell him. 

“I mean me and Josie kissed but that was just for her to siphon magic from me,” Rafael shrugs. 

“I don’t think that’s all it was for her,” you reply. 

“Wait really?” he said surprised. 

“Come on dude you really don’t know she likes you,” you sighed. 

“I thought we were just friends, I guess Lizzie is more forward than Josie is,” Rafael says holding his head in frustration, “what do I do man." 

"Even if you do have feelings for Josie you just slept with her twin sister, that’s pretty messy." 

"I don’t know if I like either of them that way… I’m not even over Cassie… I just miss her so much,” he confesses. 

“Then you gotta be honest with them and tell them you aren’t ready to move on and believe me, you do not want to be the boy that comes between the Saltzman sisters,” you tell him. 

“You’re right, I gotta tell Lizzie that what happened was just a one time thing and Josie that we have to stay only friends,” he says rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Josie will be easy but when you talk to Lizzie make sure there’s no sharp objects around,” you joke. 

Next you had to console Josie in your room when she was upset over Rafael and Lizzie. 

“I can’t believe they had sex, Lizzie always wins,” Josie says with tears in her eyes. 

“Raf hasn’t talked to you yet has he,” you asked reluctantly. 

“No,” she says wiping away a tear.

“Lizzie didn’t win anything, Rafael isn’t over his ex and is going to tell her they can’t hook up again,” you state. 

“But that means he doesn’t like me either,” Josie frowns. 

“Jo, it doesn’t matter what one guy thinks, you are incredible and deserve someone who will treat you as special as you are,” you say rubbing her back to comfort her, “Rafael is missing out because anyone would be lucky to be with you." 

Josie smiles shyly and puts her head on your shoulder, you sit there for a while being the friend that she needed. 

The lowest blow came during the talent show when Hope told you that the whole school had been infected by magical slugs so you went looking for Josie to make sure she was alright. 

That’s when you saw Josie kissing Penelope. 

After awkwardly dealing with the slugs in them you all returned to the auditorium to finish the talent show. 

Josie smiled at you as she sang her heart out and you cheered along with the rest of the school. 

"Landon and I are gonna give the whole relationship thing a shot,” Hope said happily as you walked her back to her room that night. 

“That’s great,” you said wanting to be happy for her. 

“What happened with Josie?” Hope asked realizing you weren’t as excited as she thought you’d be. 

“When I found her she was kissing Penelope,” you sighed. 

“I guess she’s over Rafael then,” Hope says. 

“They’re gonna get back together aren’t they,” you mutter. 

“You don’t know that,” Hope said trying to be positive, “it could have been a one last goodbye kiss." 

"Yeah I’m sure that was it,” you said rolling your eyes, “god I hate high school.”


	13. Incubus reader headcanons (nsfw)

· as pure as Josie seems she secretly has so much pent up sexual energy she can feed you for days 

· your bedroom is always locked to keep people from coming in and interrupting you 

· plus she’s done a spell to soundproof it

· because she is a hell of a moaner

· Josie’s room however is a gamble 

· Lizzie has found you with your head between her sister’s legs far too many times 

· Josie always gets embarrassed but you just fuck her that much harder afterwards to make her forget

· you’ve fooled around all over the school

· the library being your go to spot

· you’ll be hidden in the back corner of the aisles with her pressed up against the shelves as you fuck her

· Josie’s pleasure is what gives you the best energy to feed off of so her needs always come first 

· you can go down on her for hours and the next day you’re walking around like you’re on cloud nine

· and you know how to hold yourself from cumming until you pound three orgasms out of her 

· Josie surely keeps you satisfied though 

· she’ll jerk you off under the table at lunch

· or take you to a bathroom for a mid day blowjob

· there’s plenty of toys in your room to play with 

· you’ll get her off using just a vibrator 

· the best orgasm she’s ever had was a vibrator on her clit with your cock inside her 

· or watch her ride a dildo while you jerk off

· blindfolding each other or cuffing hands to bed frames for sensory play 

· when you get hurt Josie takes you back to your room for sex so you can heal faster

· Alaric goes to say something but Lizzie tells him to just let it go 

· you won’t leave your room until the next feeling better than ever thanks to Josie


End file.
